A Story
by Marina7
Summary: Rated for naughty language at the begining; Dally gets the surprise of his life when some one from his past shows up on his door step


AN: This is a story about Dally and a girl he used to know in New York. She was a one-night stand that turned out to be more than one night. After two weeks he never saw her again. Until one day she comes looking for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Characters, only Woman and Child.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wait, where are you going? I don't understand?" Dally said as he followed her down the deserted streets of New York.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't stay. Please stop following me Dallas, I have to go!" She yelled and started running. He stopped there and just stared after her. The rain began to pour as he made his way back 'home' after watching her turn the corner. Still not fully understanding why she had to leave so quickly. Was it something he said? No she wouldn't have left like that if it was something he said. He had more sense than that at 16 years old. Did he do something wrong? He probably did, knowing him. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was that he had done. He got home and there was a note taped to the door of the appt. he and his father shared though he was never there most of the time.  
  
'We're moving tomorrow, get your junk or I'm leaving without your sorry ass' the note said. Typical. Well this was just perfect. He just got out of jail again, his girl left without telling him why, and now he had to move to god knows where. Shit, could his life get anymore fucked up than it already was? He didn't want to know the answer to that question.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Hello miss how may I help you?" the woman behind the desk said almost automatically, no expression or emotion in her voice at all.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for someone and I was told that he lived here in Tulsa, do you have like some machine that can find a name or something?" An elegant woman with long flowing red gold hair and soft emerald green gold eyes asked the woman with no emotion. She looked very worn out and ragged. Her clothes were about two sizes too big and practically falling off her body. Although you could still tell that she had a stunning figure. Underneath the cover lurked the body of a goddess. It showed. Though around her angelic looks there was a slight trace of a rough edge to her. Like someone who had been forced into a life of hardship, keeping your guard up around every corner for the fear that if you took it down all would be lost. And the look of a woman far older than her actual age. But all the same, she glowed.  
  
"What is the name?" The woman with the nametag that said 'Deloris' asked.  
  
"Dallas Winston," the Woman said. Deloris' eye's got a little larger at the name. Then she smiled.  
  
"Honey, you would have a lot more luck checking down at the police stations records than here. That Dallas Winston is a real big troublemaker around these parts. Causes all kinds of damage." Deloris grumbled some more but the woman had already left. On her way to the police station no doubt.  
  
Phones rang off the hook, people in blue uniforms hauling people around like they were rag dolls, baby's crying, and people yelling at the top of their lungs that they didn't do it. This was what the Woman walked into as she stepped inside of the police station. She walked up to the front desk. The woman looked over at her.  
  
"Ok what do you wanna report? Rape, murder, homicide, theft, or suicide?" she asked in deadpan.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for someone. The people at the information place said I would have more luck if I looked here. His name is Dallas Winston." She said. The woman got a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Well I don't know why you would be looking for that snot nosed brat, doll face, but you just missed him. He got out about two minuets ago. If you run you might be able to catch up with him." The woman behind the counter said, turning back to her work. The Woman ran out the door. She ran a little ways in the direction someone had pointed and then slowed down to a walk. She didn't see him anywhere. She started running again though when she heard someone screaming for help. She rushed across the street and began to fight off the victims attackers. One by one they all scattered and ran. Though the footsteps of people running away weren't the only footsteps she heard. There were people running toward her and the boy that was trying to sit up on the hard concrete sidewalk. She looked behind her to see who was coming and nearly had a heart attack. The boy on the ground looked up as everyone crowded around him. "Hey Dallas," he asked the one who was standing right across from the Woman, staring as if he had seen a ghost. The Woman smiled a dazzling array of bright, white, perfectly strait teeth. A smile that was perfectly disarming to anyone who had the privilege of gazing upon it. "When did you get out of the cooler?" someone shushed him, they were all staring and waiting.  
  
"Hello Dallas, it's been a while." The Woman said still smiling.  
  
"Two years, five months, three weeks, and four days. To be exact." He said in a low tone barely audible to the people around him, but the Woman heard just fine.  
  
"You have been counting. Should I feel surprised?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Why did you leave, where did you go, and why did you try to find me?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice. She didn't back down from it and her smile did not waver. She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"I come to see you and I get where's and why's. What a hello." He glared. "I came here because there is something that you need to know. It may be hard to cope with at first but I thought it better for you to find out from me and not someone else," she said, her smile fading as she looked to the ground.  
  
"What?" Dallas asked, still glaring.  
  
"You're a father, Dallas. Of a wonderful two year old boy named Austin Winston." She said looking back into the eyes that five seconds ago held so much hatred that now held an enormous profound astonishment.  
  
"Well Ms. Jade, you sure know how to surprise someone." Dally said overcoming his momentary shock. "I suppose that would make you a mother. You do have that look. And I guess that answered my last question. But the other two you haven't and I still want my answers." He said folding his arms over his chest and waiting.  
  
"Well don't you think that you could introduce me to your friends first. I mean I did help one of them." The Woman now named 'Jade' asked and looked over at the group that were all sitting on the ground and watching intently.  
  
"They can wait, I can't." he said. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Hi I'm Jade Marlboro, Dallas' old flame and mother of his child. Nice to meet cha." She said sarcastically for lack of better introduction.  
  
"Ok they know you now, answer my questions." She glared at him.  
  
"But I don't know them." She answered back all high and mighty like.  
  
"You're stalling." He said smirking. Then he frowned. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing, I am afraid of nothing. You have no idea the hell that I have been through. You have not known fear until you've walked in my shoes. And believe me, you don't want to." She said through clenched teeth. Turning sharply back to Dally with fire blazing in her eyes. An expression of intense hatred of all things dead or alive burning around her. A look Dallas had only seen on one other person, himself.  
  
"I believe you," he said slowly, cautiously. If she was anything like him, he didn't want to set her off. He valued his life a little more than that. Come to think of that, he was beginning to wonder about another life that he had been oblivious to for the longest time.  
  
"Tell me about Austin." He asked curiously. She had calmed down and her expression had softened. She looked at him then sighed.  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk then. I'm growing kind of uncomfortable with your friends watching us fight. And besides, it's getting dark and I have to go pick up Austin soon." She said looking at the sky.  
  
"He's here?" Dally asked, dropping his arms.  
  
"Yeah dufus, what did you think that I would leave without him? Come on I know you have more sense than that. I mean he was the reason that I came looking for you. Dumass." She said and turned away and started walking.  
  
"Wait I'll take you. Hey you got somewhere to stay?" Dally asked yelling after her.  
  
"The streets haven't been to harsh." She said nonchalantly. "You and OUR son have been living on the streets?!" Dally yelled. There was no way he was having his son and his girl living on the streets in this neighborhood. Not a chance in an iced over hell was he letting that happen.  
  
"No, just me. Austin is in daycare during the day when I'm out on the street. Then at night we find a shelter to stay at, pack up and move on. It's quite simple really once you think about it." She said again as if it were no big deal.  
  
" Well why don't you just get a job and stay in one place instead of moving all over the country. It's not good for the kid. And it's not good for you to be out in the streets either. What if something happened to you, huh? What do you think they would do with Austin then if you got killed? Did you ever stop to think about that? Well?" He yelled at her. He had gone and lost his temper. There was no telling what he would do next. "I didn't know you cared." There wasn't any sarcasm in that statement. She actually meant it. Dally's mood softened a little.  
  
"Well I do. He's my kid too." Dallas turned to Darry. "Do you think her and Austin could stay with you guy's until I can get her on her feet. The streets is no place for a girl and a kid." Darry nodded after looking over at Soda and Ponyboy who nodded their heads that it was ok. Dally nodded and turned back to Jade who was waiting patiently.  
  
"You're gonna stay with some of my friends for a little while until I can get this mess straightened out. I'll see if I can get you a job somewhere or something ok. And you are staying no buts. I'll see you guy's later," he said and walked over to her taking her arm.  
  
"By the way, that's Darry, Soda and Pony. You're staying with them. Now come on I wanna meet my son." "Thank Yooouuuu!!" Jade tried to say but was violently jerked in the direction Dally was headed. The gang all watched them turn the corner and suddenly burst out laughing. "Well that was interesting" they all said and got up to go their separate ways.  
  
Dally and Jade finally arrived at the place that Dally had been pulling her to. Buck's. He hopped inside the car that was parked oddly out in the front and reached under the dashboard on the passenger side. He came back with a pair of keys in his hand.  
  
"Get in." he said as he started the car. She stayed put.  
  
"I get the feeling that this isn't your car. Am I right?" she said with folded arms.  
  
"No it's not my car. Does that bother you?" he asked knowing full well that it didn't doing credit to her previous occupation, car thief.  
  
"No, not at all. She said walking around the car and getting in.  
  
"So where are we headed." Dally asked as he peeled out of Buck's front yard.  
  
"Morningside Daycare, that's where Austin is." Jade said and pointed him in the general direction of the daycare. They arrived at the daycare after a ride with virtually no words exchanged. Jade got out but Dally's hands never left the wheel. She turned around.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna give me a minute?" he said irately.  
  
"Yeah sure. You ready to go now?" she asked two seconds later.  
  
"Yeah lets go," Dally said and very hurriedly got out of the car. Him and Jade had started their way to the front door when Dally started asking more questions.  
  
"So what is he like? Is he smart, I mean what does he look like?" he asked trying miserably to sound casual.  
  
" Well, he is exceptionally bright for his age. He's very energetic and outgoing, not one bit shy. And he acts like he owns the world. Sound like someone you know? As far as what he looks like, well he looks like you. Only with shorter hair and the shape of his head is more like mine but other than that you two look pretty much the same. Oh here he comes now." They had made it inside the door and back to the play area where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Mommy!" a little boy with white blond hair and sparkling bright blue eyes yelled, running up to Jade. She picked him up and spun him around in circles. " Who is he and why does he look so much like me mommy?" the little boy asked. Jade put him down and took his hand.  
  
"Well honey that is Mr. Dallas Winston, a close friend of mommy's." Jade answered her son. The boy stuck out his hand to shake Dally's. "Well hello Mr. Dallas Winston, My name is Austin Winston. Are we related?"  
  
"Austin I will give you one guess as to who he is." Jade said, looking down at her son. He looked up hopefully into her eyes. She smiled and nodded. He gave a gleeful shout and ran at Dallas.  
  
"Daddy! Oh we've been looking everywhere for you. I missed you for my whole life Daddy, so much." Austin said and started to tear up. Dally picked him up and Jade came over to hug them both.  
  
"I told you he was smart." She said as she let go of them. "We had better get going. Are your friends going to have enough room for me and Austin?" Jade asked as they headed out the door and back to Buck's car.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure they're going to have enough room for all three of us." Dally said mischievously.  
  
"All three of us?" Jade asked, a slight hint of shock to her tone.  
  
"Yeah all three of us. I'm not going to leave you or my son, ever. So it looks like you are just stuck with me for a while. Hope you don't mind." Dally said smirking out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"No not a bit. But the question now is whether or not you wanna be stuck with me and Austin?" Jade asked in a warning tone, "he can be quite the bed hog." Dally didn't loose his look.  
  
"Well then I guess we will just have to sleep very close together then.  
  
A/N Ok I know, Dally was a little bit out of character. But how would you react to finding out you have a two-year-old son that you never even knew existed. (Sounding hostile- needs to stop;) Anyway, PLEASE R&R!!!! Tanks u! 


End file.
